lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Brooke's Fall
Brooke's Fall is the 29th episode of LPS Popular (only fan made). Summary Transcript 'Transcript made by ChillyCookie5 only' Savvy: Hey Sage Sage: Hey Savvy! Violèt: Savvy, I follow me, for a minute. Savvy: Um, ok? *Savvy follows Violèt* Violèt: Okay. We need to talk, its not about you in trouble, its a warning. Savvy: Um ok? Violèt: Genny is nowhere to be seen, so if you see her. Then walk away, if she keeps following you. Come to me. I'll give you my phone number. Savvy: Why? Violèt: Because Genny has turned insane, she is now a phcyso bully. Savvy: What?! Violèt: Yes. So watch out for any Cocker Spaniel. AT NAOMI'S HOUSE Hillary: I'm worried about Naomi, she hasn't waken up for a long time. Mrs. Augustine: I´m sure she´s fine. Sarah: *Crying* Im hope she´s alive! THE NEXT DAY Rachel: So, Brooke. Just asking but what is your plan to ruin Savvy? Brooke: I have ran out of ideas. Alyssa: Oh! We can dump tomato sauce all over them! Alicia: You did that last time. Alyssa: Darn! Brooke: Im just going to avoid her, I'm now kinda worried since I have nothing, she will do stuff to me. Alyssa: Wow, your so dumb! Ha! *Alyssa runs away* Alicia: Woah wait for me! *Alicia follows Alyssa* Brooke: *Sigh* I think I'm dommed. Naomi: Uh oh, here comes trouble. Brooke: Let's go. Rachel: Um Brooke? Are you okay? Brooke: Im fine, now follow me... Rachel: Ok? *Savvy turns around and Genny is right in front of her* Savvy: Ah!! *Genny takes Savvy to the basement* Savvy: LET ME GO YOU BARNED DOG! Genny: NO! *Genny trips and the both fall over* Savvy: You could of watched out you know. Genny: Shut up. Savvy: What do you wa- Genny: Shut up! Savvy: Don't be so rude! Genny: I don't care. *Genny ties up Savvy* Savvy: AHH! *Angelina comes* Angelina: What! *Genny growls at Angelina* Angelina: Ahh! *Angelina runs away* Angelina: SORRY SAVVY! Savvy: IT'S OKAY! Genny: Now- *Brooke tackles Genny* Savvy: Huh? Brooke: Stop it you phsyco bully! Genny: *Bad voice* Noo! Stop! Brooke: Go Savvy! *Brooke claws the ropes and they undo* Savvy: Thanks Brooke. You never helped me before. *Brooke points to the exit* *Savvy runs* Brooke: This is your punishment! *Brooke runs and locks the basement door* Genny: Rats. Alyssa: Come here Genny: ?? IN THE CAFETERIA Savvy: Guess who got me out of there! Lina and Sam: Who? Lina: Is it Sage? Samantha: Violèt? Savvy: Brooke. Samantha: What?! Lina: No kidding! Savvy: Yeah *Blushes*, I dont know why though. Brooke: Hey Sav! Savvy: Hey Brooke! Lina: Are you guys like, friends now? Brooke: I want to at least. Now I realised that being mean isn´t good. Brooke: So, want to be friends Savvy? *Brooke puts paw out for a pawshake* *Savvy puts paw and they do a pawshake* Sage: Hey Savvy. Wait? Are you two going to fight? Brooke: Well..... No. Sage: Why? Brooke: Were, friends now. Sage: Oh! That's nice to hear! Brooke: Yeah, I learned my lesson. *Genny looks over at them secretly* Genny: Well they haven't noticed its not over yet. Category:ChillyCookie5's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes